


Got Me Aching

by kashmir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Stiles comes home that Wednesday, Derek can see in the tense lines of his body it’s been a bad day. Instead of suggesting dinner at the local Italian place Stiles loves and a movie at the dollar theater a few blocks over from their place, Derek wastes no time in dragging Stiles upstairs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Aching

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to dip my toe back into fic writing and I'm pretty sure I threw myself into the deep end with this one. I usually go for bottom!Derek, but every once in awhile, I think Stiles needs to just get fucked, too. Probably could've titled this "my id, let me show you it" and it would've been entirely accurate. Title from the Black Keys' song "Fever."
> 
> Dedicated to [unamaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga/pseuds/unamaga) the best cheerleader and fiancee a girl could ask for. I love you, baby.

When Stiles comes home that Wednesday, Derek can see in the tense lines of his body it’s been a bad day. Instead of suggesting dinner at the local Italian place Stiles loves and a movie at the dollar theater a few blocks over from their place, Derek wastes no time in dragging Stiles upstairs. He knows what Stiles needs and it’s not never-ending breadsticks and to see the latest Marvel movie for the ninth time. He isn’t rough, not exactly, but he will admit to some slight manhandling to get Stiles up to their room and isn’t too gentle getting Stiles out of his clothes. Derek pushes Stiles down on their bed, still unmade from that morning and makes Stiles watch, open-mouthed, as he tears off his own clothes, gripping at his already fat cock when he’s down to just his boxer briefs, the wet tip leaving a dark spot on the heather gray material. Derek grins smugly to himself when Stiles begins to breathe through his mouth, flush spreading down from the apples of his cheeks to his neck.

Derek won’t stop until he’s flushed everywhere, panting, a mess of come and sweat, writhing, sobbing underneath him. 

Derek finally stops teasing both Stiles and himself and gets his underwear off and gets into bed, crawling up over Stiles where he’s sprawled in the center, heartbeat thumping louder and louder in Derek’s ears as Derek gets closer and closer, so close he can feel the heat of Stiles’ skin. Derek grins to himself again as he noses at one of Stiles’ puffy pink nipples, a barely there touch that has Stiles quivering and letting out a softly sighed, “oh fuck,” into Derek’s hair. Derek doesn’t linger there too long, dragging the tip of his nose up to bury it behind Stiles’ ear, inhaling deeply before pressing his lips to the frantic beat of Stiles’ pulse, opening his mouth to just lightly press his teeth to the fragile skin there, not pressing down, not enough pressure to mark Stiles’ pale skin like they both love, but enough to tease. By the way Stiles’ chest is heaving and his hands are painting frantic patterns on the skin of Derek’s back and arms, he’d say he’s successful.

After another few minutes of teasing the sensitive skin of Stiles’ neck and shoulders, Derek finally sinks his teeth in, right where Stiles’ neck meets his shoulder. Stiles arches into the touch, hard, the blunt ends of his fingers digging bruises into Derek’s shoulders as he swears at Derek, calling him a bastard and Derek chuckles as he lets go, soothing the reddened skin with a few gentle licks of his tongue. Stiles may whine and moan, but they both know they get off on marking each other up, even if the marks don’t linger for long on Derek’s skin. 

By this time, Derek can feel the wet drag of Stiles’ cock through the hair low on Derek’s belly, the precome making everything slick and hot. His own cock is leaking steadily, precome pooling in the valley between Stiles’ thigh and hip. He could play for hours, marking Stiles up everywhere, until he was flushed and bitten everywhere, no mistaking who he belonged to. But Derek has never been good at delayed gratification. He has other ways to wreck Stiles and he plans on using them tonight.

He digs the lube out from his nightstand drawer and opens the sticky bottle, rearranging them until he’s kneeling between Stiles’ splayed thighs, his pretty pink cock twitching against his lower belly, spreading drops of precome all over his skin as he watches Derek slick his fingers with half-slitted eyes, cheeks bright red to match his bitten up mouth, long fingers gripping at the pillow shoved under his head, twisting the white pillow case as he licks his lips.

“C’mon, Derek, get on with it,” Stiles rasps out, smirking a little. And oh, Derek wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face – has plans of doing exactly that, actually. “Getting old waiting for you t- _oh fuck, you asshole, that’s cold!_ ”

Derek grins down at Stiles as he glares, muscles in his thighs still twitching a little from the suddenness of having two of Derek’s thick fingers buried deep in Stiles’ ass, stretching him, getting him slick and wet. Derek twists his fingers a little, grin turning a little predatory as Stiles’ lashes flutter, a soft breathy moan escaping him. 

“I would’ve warmed it up a little, but I didn’t want to have to make you wait any longer,” Derek explains, pulling his fingers out, rubbing Stiles’ rim before pushing back inside again, his other hand going to Stiles’ hip to hold him still as he arches into the touch, chest beginning to heave as he pants.

Stiles opens his eyes enough to glare at Derek, as if he wasn’t pushing down onto Derek’s fingers, demanding with every inch of his body for Derek to fuck him. Derek slips a third finger in on the next outstroke and hums his own pleasure at the way Stiles’ eyes slip shut completely, mouth opening in a “O,” but no sound escaping. He gives him another minute or two of his thick fingers stretching his tight little hole before pulling out, pouring more lube out to slick his cock before Derek wipes his sticky hand absentmindedly on the sheets (Stiles will kill him later, but right now, he’s too far gone to care). Stiles is writhing, demanding Derek, “Fuck me, Jesus Christ, Derek, put your cock in me, want it, c’mon, give it to me.”

Derek has never been able to say no to Stiles, not really.

He maneuvers Stiles so he’s on his side, one of his long legs over Derek’s shoulder, the other curled around Derek’s bent knees and touches the plump wet head of his cock to Stiles’ hole, unable to resist teasing just a little more – Derek presses the sticky tip of his cock into Stiles’ hole, just an inch or so, before pulling back out. If he’s honest with himself, he’s teasing them both, the hot, wet clutch of Stiles causing him to grit his teeth, barely able to stop from thrusting deep inside all at once and to hell with his plan to take Stiles apart.

Stiles is biting his lips, eyes clenched shut, one long-fingered hand clutching at the back of his own knee where it’s raised for Derek’s body to fit between his legs, the other buried under the pillow. He’s red and sweating and flushed from his nape to his navel and Derek knows if he can hold out just a little longer, he’ll have him breathless and sobbing, begging for Derek’s cock, in just a few moments.

He stops teasing Stiles then, thrusting his thick cock in on one hot, smooth glide, their hips meeting with a satisfying smack. Stiles’ fingers tighten around his knee, the flesh going white under his fingertips as he opens his mouth, keening around a sound that is probably supposed to be Derek’s name. Derek bares his teeth in a grin and sets about making Stiles lose his mind.

He’s not gentle or slow, doesn’t give Stiles anytime to adjust; just goes straight for a hard, punishing rhythm, one Stiles is going to be able to feel for several days. Derek is panting now himself, the tightness of Stiles all around his cock driving him mad, until he can feel his fangs itching at his gums, threatening to drop, can feel the shift wanting to take him over. Stiles must notice – even strung out on Derek’s cock he’s too damn observant and goddamn, just once Derek wants to fucking ruin him until he doesn’t even know his own name – because he manages to slur out, “Do’t. Shift. Want it, Der’k. C’mon.”

Derek grunts and gives in, lets his fangs snick into place in his mouth, his claws suddenly tight against the skin of Stiles’ thigh. He starts thrusting even harder, thrusting so hard that Stiles has to reach up and brace himself on the headboard to keep from banging his head, even as he pants and keens at each deep press of Derek’s cock. 

Derek loses track of how long he’s fucking Stiles, his vision tunneling down to the sight of Stiles writhing on his cock, strung out, belly and bed covered in precome from his hard cock, the head so flushed with blood it looks purple. He’s practically sobbing, lashes damp with either tears or sweat, and fuck, Derek doesn’t care if it makes him a sick bastard, but he hopes it’s the former. He shifts his legs a little more, tilts his hips and starts slamming into Stiles even faster, and knows he’s got the right angle when Stiles’ body trembles all over and the hand not holding onto the slats of the headboard for dear life makes its way towards Stiles’ neglected cock. Derek slaps it away with a clawed hand, growling out, “You come on my cock, or you don’t come at all, Stiles.”

Stiles answer is to keen Derek’s name, eyes opening up to meet Derek’s, cheeks flushing even hotter and Derek just grins at him, ferally. He stops the punishing rhythm, pressing his cock entirely into Stiles, their hips flush, and grinds, Stiles’ knee propped over his left shoulder. Stiles _is_ sobbing now, pressing his wet face into the fabric of the pillow as Derek croons, “Yeah, that’s it, baby. You’ll take what I give you and like it. And you like it, don’t you? Like being split open by my cock.”

Stiles’ answer is a shaky nod of his head and Derek rewards him by starting to thrust again, a slow, deep pace taking the place of the earlier punishing one. Stiles is mumbling, a soft, disjointed ramble of begging that Derek can barely hear even with his sensitive hearing. Derek slowly builds back up to the fast, brutal rhythm of before, all while demanding Stiles, “Take my cock, c’mon, that’s it baby, take it. Wanna fill you up with my come, leave it dripping out of your hole. You like that, Stiles? Want to feel me dripping out of you?”

Stiles is nodding, hands clenched so tight around the pillow Derek knows he’s going to need Advil or something later for the ache. But right now, all he can focus on is how tight and hot Stiles is and how much he just wants to come deep inside of Stiles, getting his spunk everywhere, all over Stiles, the backs of his thighs wet with it trickling out of his abused hole, but he needs Stiles to come first – has to feel him lose it around Derek’s cock, needs that almost as much as he needs to come himself.

Derek reaches down with one hand, the other holding tight to Stiles leg as he pulls back the shift. He traces one declawed finger around Stiles stretched hole, grunting at the slick feel of himself splitting Stiles open. Stiles groans, deep and loud at the sensation and presses back into the touch, which is all the permission Derek needs. He slips the finger in on the next thrust, nailing Stiles’ prostate with his cock and spreading him even wider around both his cock and his finger. Even as Derek is murmuring, “C’mon baby, give it up, come for me, wanna feel it, gimme your come,” Stiles is shouting wordlessly, cock twitching as he shoots come all over the mussed blankets and his own body, streaking his flushed skin with white from his belly to his chin.

Derek doesn’t give Stiles any time to recover, just moves him and flips him unceremoniously onto his belly, barely even registering Stiles shakily getting up onto his knees as Derek slips his finger out of Stiles’ body, both hands going to grip tightly around his hips. Derek lets the shift come over him again, growling in his throat as he starts fucking Stiles again, not caring about the angle or Stiles’ needs, only selfishly chasing his own orgasm, gritting his teeth as he yanks Stiles’ hips back into him again and again, Stiles’ oversensitive whimpering a distant sound through the blood rushing in Derek’s ears.

It doesn’t take Derek long – he’s been stringing himself along as much as he was Stiles – and he feels his orgasm wash over him in waves, building up from the base of his spine and spreading outward, as he presses hard and deep into Stiles, grinding his hips against Stiles’ ass, cock twitching as he comes deep inside of him, claws digging into the skin of Stiles’ hips, lights flashing behind his closed eyelids, groaning out Stiles’ name as he feels his orgasm taper off with a shudder. He collapses on Stiles, face pressing into Stiles’ sweaty nape, fitting his teeth over the mark he made earlier. Stiles grunts at Derek’s weight, but doesn’t fight it or complain when Derek settles in, letting Stiles take his weight completely, Derek’s softening cock slowly slip out of his body, Derek’s warm, wet come, slowly trailing down between his thighs. Derek nuzzles contentedly at the back of Stiles’ neck, wrapped up in the smell of them, their come and sweat and bed, of home and contentment, as Stiles clumsily pats his head. 

“Good j’b, Der’k,” he slurs, sounding more than half asleep already. Derek hides a grin in Stiles skin and shifts a little to the side so that when they fall asleep – probably in the next minute or so – he doesn’t completely crush Stiles. Within moments, Stiles is snoring softly, and before he realizes it, Derek’s eyes have slipped closed and he’s following.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://blue-oiseau.tumblr.com).


End file.
